FullMetal, ou la fille qui voyageait à travers les mondes
by jazzvanille
Summary: Justine est une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Enfin, "normale", à ceci près qu'elle possède ainsi que sa mère des oreilles plus effilées que la normale. Grande fan de mangas, elle ne pense qu'à les dessiner. Mais, à son quinzième anniversaire, tout va changer... qui a dit que l'alchimie n'existait pas ?
1. La fille qui dessinait la nuit

CHAPITRE 1 : LA FILLE QUI DESSINAIT LA NUIT

J'ouvris les yeux et sortis de mon lit le plus doucement possible. Même en pleine nuit, je ne voyais pas trop mal. Je quittais ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et commençais à descendre l'escalier à pas de loup. Heureusement, j'arrivais en bas sans faire grincer une seule marche. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, pleine d'espoir, et attrapais une petite craie blanche sur le tableau des corvées de la maison, dans l'entrée. Puis je décrochais le seul cadre de la pièce, un grand tableau représentant mes grands-parents dans un jardin de roses, et je le posais délicatement sur la table à manger.

« Tu vas voir, ma vieille, qui décide ici ! »

Puis je regardais l'emplacement de la peinture. A cet endroit était accrochée une grande pochette en carton, que j'ouvris pour en récupérer le contenu : une grande feuille de papier. Dessus était dessiné un cercle, dont le diamètre faisait presque ma taille.

A force de regarder des mangas, j'avais exaspéré ma mère. Elle a revendu tous mes mangas papiers, m'a interdit de dessiner en sa présence et ne supporte pas d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un opening. J'étais obligée de me lever la nuit pour dessiner. Ma dernière œuvre comprenait une feuille recto-verso avec une copie parfaite d'un cercle de transmutation, tiré de FullMetal Alchemist, le film bien entendu.

La copie, je la terminerais ce soir-là. Il me manquait encore quelque inscriptions, que je mis une bonne vingtaine de minutes à tracer. Il s'agit d'anglais, mais cela ne me dérange pas, je me contente de le réécrire en reproduisant au mieux la graphie. Une fois que ce fut terminé, je pris ma craie et, sur la cheminée, effaçais le « J-2 » pour le remplacer par un « Tomorrow. ».

Fière de mon cercle, je l'étale au sol. Le papier tient tout juste sur le tapis. Je souris, et, riant intérieurement, joignis les mains et les pose sur le bord du cercle en fermant les yeux. Mais rien ne se passe. Je souris de plus belle.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé, bon dieu que je suis conne ... »

Riant doucement de mes espoirs débiles, je rangeais mes affaires. Je m'étais levée trop tard. D'habitude je dessinais de minuit à 5h du matin. Mais mon téléphone n'avait pas vibré, et je m'étais levée à 4h. Je rangeais en vitesse la craie, mon crayon, la pochette, raccrochais le cadre et remontais dans ma chambre. Je m'enfouissais dans mon lit quand le réveil de mes parents se mit à bipper.

\- JUSTINE ! hurla la voix de mon père.

Je pestais. J'avais oublié qu'il passait le week-end à la maison. Je répondis d'un grognement.

\- Mmmquoi ?

\- C'est déjà une corvée de devoir te fêter ton anniversaire alors fait au moins l'effort d'être à l'heure, bon sang !

Je rouvris vivement les yeux. Mon anniversaire … ? Déjà ? Mais mon anniversaire, c'est le 12 janvier ! J'étais si déconnectée de la réalité que ça ? Je soupirais. J'allais encore passer une journée de merde grâce à lui. M'enfin. Je sortis de ma chambre une fois habillée et brossée et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je me servis un grand bol de céréales.

Ma mère était debout, en train de me fixer. J'eus un frisson en m'en rendant compte. Ma mère n'est jamais là. Enfin, si, le dimanche soir. Autrement, elle reste plongée dans ses romans. Elle écrit beaucoup, et espère se faire publier. Moi je veux juste qu'on me rende Naruto et Bleach, le reste je m'en tape un peu.

\- Justine, tu t'es encore levée après ton père ? fit-elle d'un air pincé.

\- Ouais. Et alors ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle soupira et s'approcha de moi. Je restais sur la défensive, m'apprêtant à recevoir un énième savon sur la façon de parler aux gens et sur le respect que l'on doit en se levant à l'heure. Mais elle se contenta de mettre sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un collier, serti d'une pierre. Celle-ci ressemblait à un rubis, mais légèrement plus foncée. En tout cas, elle était superbe. Je la regardais, interrogative.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu as 15 ans aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle à voix basse. Je te donne ceci. Il s'agit d'un rubis qui passe de générations en générations à toutes les filles de la famille Eastern, et ce toujours à ton âge. Il est à toi, désormais.

Je la regardais un instant, indécise, avant de la remercier et de l'enlacer. Puis je la lâchais et elle partit au travail. Je me tournais vers le salon en grimaçant, prête à affronter la « journée anniversaire » que mon père m'avait concoctée.


	2. Transmutation

CHAPITRE 2 : TRANSMUTATION

Ce n'est que vers 16h que je pus souffler enfin. En guise d'anniversaire, il avait invité ses potes à jouer au poker et j'avais fait serveuse de bière depuis ce matin. Je grognais. L'image que cela m'évoquait le plus, c'était Gaby Ugliano, dans Percy Jackson. Un porc qui joue au poker avec ses potes. Mais au moins je sais que je ne suis pas une demi-déesse, ni hyperactive ni dyslexique, donc tout va bien.

Après avoir mangé, je me dépêche de refaire mon lit pour pouvoir me coucher tôt. Cette nuit, j'y retourne. Après tout, je ne vais pas renoncer juste parce que maman est repartie au travail, et demain, je retourne à l'internat. Je me mords la lèvre de frustration. Je ne vais pas pouvoir cacher mes oreilles très longtemps. Ah, je ne vous en ai pas parlé ? Ma mère et moi avons des oreilles ... spéciales. Légèrement effilées. Elle m'appelle « mon petit elfe » depuis que je suis petite.

A 2h45, lorsque mon réveil sonna, je m'habillais immédiatement. Je ne supportais pas mon pyjama, il grattait quand je marchais. Enfin, habillée, c'est vite dit : un tee-shirt, un short et des chaussures plates. Je descendis dans le salon en me faisant une rapide queue de cheval de mes cheveux emmêlés. Arrivée en bas, je répétais la même opération que la veille et je détachais le cadre, sortant mon cercle de transmutation. Je le regarde un instant en souriant, me frottant les mains après avoir sali mes mains en essuyant la cheminée. J'avais de la craie sur les paumes, c'était dégoûtant.

Après avoir bien frappé mes paumes, je me relevais et plissais les yeux. J'ai cru voir quelque chose. Une faible lueur, mais elle était bien là. J'en étais presque sûre. Je me frottais une dernière fois les mains et me mis à genou, posant les mains sur le papier. Et à partir de là, c'est le trou noir. J'ai vu un flash rouge. Je crois avoir hurlé.

Je rouvris assez vite les yeux. Tout était blanc. Enfin non. Des milliers, des milliards d'images qui défilent devant mes yeux. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je lâchais un hurlement de douleur, bien réel cette fois.

\- Arrêtez, par pitié !

Mais bien sûr, ça ne s'arrêtait pas. J'essayais de fermer les yeux, mais rien ne fonctionnait pour alléger la souffrance. Un choc violent sur mon côté vint alors me tirer de la douloureuse torpeur dans laquelle je me plongeais déjà. Une voix que j'avais déjà entendue quelque part criait quelque chose, mais je ne comprends rien. Cette fois, j'ai horriblement mal, même si je ne savais pas encore où. Le noir ne tarda pas à venir. Il est rassurant, chaud… ce qu'on y est bien…

Je me réveille. Ma première envie est de hurler, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je tente de bouger, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Non, mon propre corps m'en empêche. Ma jambe gauche refuse de me répondre. De peur qu'il soit trop abîmé, je me refuse à le regarder. A la place, je m'applique à regarder d'abord au-dessus de moi, puis à tourner la tête. Le sol est couvert de sang. Du sang ? Mais d'où vient-il ?

\- Pitié… aidez-moi….

La voix. Cette voix. Cette voix que j'ai entendue dans l'endroit blanc. C'est lui. J'en suis sûre. Je sais désormais où je suis. Je sais ce qui m'est arrivée.

\- Ed… Edward…

J'entends un bruit. Je crois qu'il se rapproche. Je commence à me relever lentement. L'armure est déjà tombée par terre, non loin du garçon, mais je ne m'en approche pas. Je reste sur place, assise, ma jambe droite repliée, et joins les deux mains, respirant à fond. Le rubis que m'a offert ma mère… ce n'est pas un rubis. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je l'ai reçu, si j'ai réussi à arriver ici. Rien n'est arrivé par hasard. Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir quoi faire ensuite.

\- Alphonse….

Je pose mes mains sur le sol, démarrant la transmutation. Et je prie. Je prie pour que ça marche et que nous survivions tous les trois.

J'avoue ne pas me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après. Je me souviens avoir eu atrocement mal, et sans doute que cette douleur aura eu raison de moi, me laissant dans l'inconscience. En tout cas, en rouvrant les yeux, je n'étais plus au milieu de cette pièce tapissée de sang.

\- Mamie Pinako, elle est réveillée !

Je sursautais, avant de sourire, les yeux encore plissés par la vive lumière. Je sais ce que j'ai perdu, et ce sera difficile, mais je devrais l'endurer. Edward l'a fait, après tout. Grâce à cette pierre, j'ai survécu. Je suis vivante. Je sens une larme de joie rouler sur ma joue, alors qu'une petite grand-mère se penche au-dessus de moi.

\- Alors, tu te sens mieux ? Tu as de la chance que les garçons aient pu venir me prévenir.

A cette évocation, je me redressais brutalement et lâchais un hurlement de douleur, avant de serrer les dents.

\- Edward, et Alphonse ! Comment vont-ils ?


End file.
